Battle of the Lamps
by NewVoice
Summary: Sonny and Chad are recently married and are looking for furniture for their new house. Chad has some...interesting choices. ONESHOT


**A/N Yeah, so like a year ago my friend said i could probably right a story about anything and she always used lamps as an example. So i wrote this story just for her :)**

**Honorable Mention to Kelly (Theaterofdreams)**

**Disclaimer: As much as i want those lamps...i own nothing. (so sad i know)**

**

* * *

****Battle of the Lamps**

It was a hot day in Hollywood, and 24 year old Chad Cooper (he had dropped the 'Dylan' when he had finished working on Mackenzie Falls) and his new wife were out shopping for essentials for their new home.

"What do you think of this sofa Chad?" Sonny Cooper asked her husband. The two had just gotten back from their three week honeymoon in Hawii and were looking for furniture. Sonny was gesturing to a bright orange couch.

"It's too...So Random-y." Chad wrinkled his nose at the offending couch and turned to move grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled him closer to her.

"I happen to like it because it's 'too So Random-y'" Sonny stuck her tongue out at her husband. "Please?" She batted her eye-lashes at him, hoping to butter him up. Chad sighed at shook his head, he really was powerless when it came to Sonny.

"Fine. But it goes it the basement. Deal?" He asked. He was a pushover for Sonny, but over the years of them dating he had gotten better at arguing compromises.

"Deal!" Sonny said enthusiastically, hugging Chad. The couple ushered over a sales clerk to order the couch, and then moved on it the store.

"So what else do we still need?" Chad asked as they roamed among the aisle's of beds and dining room sets.

"We basically have everything..." Sonny said while looking at a notebook where they had written everything they needed to buy. "All that's left are lamps for our bedroom. Easy enough."

"I don't know," Chad smirked. "Lamps are very important. They tie the entire room together. And imagine what blondie would say if we got some hideous lamp and then we would have to hear about it EVERYTIME she came over." He laughed and Sonny joined in.

"When are you gonna stop calling Tawni Blondie?" Sonny got out between giggles.

"When she stops calling me Pooper." Chad shrugged, a huge smile still on his face. Sonny just smiled and shook her head at her husband.

"Back to why we're here. Since you think lamps are so important, what type do you think we should get?" Sonny asked.

"Well...we need something that will never go out of style. Something that is eye catching. Something...like these!" Chad exclaimed running over to a near-by shelf to pick up a box. When he turned to show her what he had Sonny laughed, until she realized he was completely serious.

"Chad, please tell me your joking." Sonny said. Chad shook his head vigorously. In Chad's hands was a box with two lamps, and the box had the Mackenzie Falls logo. From what Sonny could see the lamps were just short desk lamps with a blue pole and white shade. The only problem was the 'Mackenzie Falls' logo that ran along the base and the fact that Chad's 17-year-old head was on the shade.

"These are classy and timeless. There perfect. Plus the blue goes with the color scheme of our room." Chad smiled proudly, as if he made the best discovery in the world.

"No." Sonny said simply. She went to move on but Chad stopped her.

"Please." He tried to do puppy eyes, something that looked much cuter when he was 17 and not a grown adult.

"No, why don't we just go with these?" Sonny asked, pointing to a pair of lamps that looked exactly like the ones Chad was holding, without the Mackenzie Falls advertising.

"Those don't have the right...pizazz." Chad said decidedly. "These are just perfect." He looked at the box lovingly.

"Chad...no." Sonny said, starting to get annoyed at her husband.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No.

"Yes." Sonny had started to get tired of the fight and didn't even pay attention to what she had just said.

"Ha! I bugs bunny-d you. Who would have thought that could actually work." Chad laughed, still holding onto his precious Mack Falls lamps. He was so busy laughing that he didn't even see the couch pillow being thrown at him, until it hit him in the face. "You did NOT just hit me with a pillow!" Chad laughed, the whole situation too funny to be mad at.

"Well since your acting like a child I thought you would enjoy having a pillow fight. Now can we please go back to acting our ages?" Sonny pleaded. Chad put down the Mackenzie Falls box, picked up the pillow, and walked over to his wife. He put his arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He then leaned down so that his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered:

"Too bad for you I never had pillow fights as a kid. I had pillow wars." And with that Sonny felt the pillow being smacked into the back of her head and heard Chad burst into laughter again.

"Oh you asked for it now Cooper! It's on!" Sonny ran to the couch display just a few meters away and picked up a square pillow and ran back to Chad, and promptly hit him in the side of the face with it. Sonny stuck her tongue out at Chad and then ran down the aisle of the furniture store.

Shoppers in the store turned their heads to see what all the commotion was. Confusion was on every costumers face as they saw the two adults running through the store like children and trying to throw pillows at each other. It was a pretty strange sight, the couple laughing their heads off. Unfortunately for Sonny and Chad the fun had to come to a stop at some point, and that point came when the store manger came stomping down the ailse the two were in.

"Out of my store! I will not put up with over-grown children mucking up the merchandise! Out!" The short middle-aged man with balding hair yelled at the Coopers.

"S-sorry Mr." Sonny tried to get out,having problems speaking partly from embarrassment and partly because she still couldn't stop laughing. Chad didn't even bother to apologize and put his arm around his wife as the two walked out of the store and into the hot LA day. They headed for their car, not wanting to bother looking for another set of lamps.

"We don't need any lamps in our room anyway." Chad laughed, getting into the drivers side of his convertible.

* * *

**A/N Fail or funny? REVIEW :)**


End file.
